Ke Mana
by sacchiko
Summary: Saat sebuah tanya menggugah hatimu, menuntut jawabmu, mengubah hidupmu, ke mana kau akan menjawabnya? Warning: HitsuHina, 1st angst fic, AU, de-es-be.


**Disclaimer : ****Tite Kubo, so pasti**

**Genre : Romance & Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HitsuHina—my fave Bleach pair**

**Warning : Lebay—mungkin, angst amatiran, AU, de-es-be.**

.

.

.

_Ke mana__ kau akan menjawabnya?_

Kau berlari ke arahku sambil meneriakkan namaku. Rambut cokelatmu berkibar diterpa angin—membuat gurat kecantikanmu tercetak lebih jelas di iris _turquoise_-ku. Aku tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis, bahkan mungkin kau tak menyadarinya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hitsugaya-kun," kau menggamit lenganku sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Ini yang kusuka darimu, kau membuatku nyaman di sisimu. Aku mengacak rambut indahmu lembut, lalu melangkah mengikuti ayunan kakimu.

Kau, masih tetap seperti yang dulu—lincah, periang, manis, dan menyenangkan. Itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. _Jatuh cinta_, kata yang membuatku gamang. Kenapa? Karena aku takut, Hinamori. Takut akan hancurnya persahabatan ini, takut akan perginya sosokmu, takut akan jawabanmu, takut, dan takut.

Tapi untuk sekali ini saja, Hinamori. Sekali saja, biarkan aku bertanya, Hinamori, _'Bisakah kau mencintaiku—sebagai lelaki, menghapus sejenak image sahabat kecil yang melekat padaku, Hinamori?'. _Aku tak mampu menahan rasa ini lagi ..

"Bisakah kau mencintaiku—sebagai lelaki, menghapus sejenak image sahabat kecil yang melekat padaku, Hinamori?"

Celotehan panjang lebarmu tentang ini, tentang itu, tentang apa, tentang bagaimana terhenti saat aku mengucapkan untaian kata itu. Iris cokelat tuamu menatapku lebar tak percaya.

"Apa?" tanyamu kemudian.

Jangan bodoh, Hinamori. Jangan bodoh. Perlukah aku mengulangi '_Bisakah kau mencintaiku—sebagai lelaki, menghapus sejenak image sahabat kecil yang melekat padaku, Hinamori?' _dengan jelas?

Baiklah, "Bisakah kau mencintaiku—sebagai _lelaki_, menghapus sejenak _image _sahabat kecil yang melekat padaku, Hinamori?".

Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa yang terpendam bertahun-tahun lalu ini, Hinamori. Tahukah kau betapa sesaknya dada ini saat menahannya?

Ingin kudengar kata 'iya' darimu— 'tidak' pun tak apa, namun jangan tinggalkan aku dalam kegantungan seperti ini. Seperti saat kau berlari meninggalkanku dengan bulir-bulir bening menari di permukaan pipimu sekarang. Kau membuat dada ini semakin sesak karena isakmu. Apa salah jika aku mencintaimu?

Salahkah jika seorang lelaki mencintai wanita yang dekat dengannya?

Ke mana kau akan menjawab tanyaku, Hinamori?

.

.

.

_Ke mana__ harus kujawab tanyamu?_

Aku berteriak memanggilmu. Kau membalasnya dengan senyum teramat tipis—yang hanya bisa kulihat. Apa senyum itu untukku, Hitsugaya-kun? Aku selalu berharap kata 'iya' untuk itu.

Kau mengacak lembut rambutku saat aku menggamit lengan kekarmu. Lalu kau melangkah mengikuti ayunan kaki-kaki kecilku. Aku sering berpikir bahwa aku gadis terberuntung di dunia, bagaimana tidak? Aku bebas bersamamu saat mahasiswi lain merengek mengajakmu berkencan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri memang, wajah tampan, mata yang tajam dengan iris _turquoise _indah, plus otak jenius membuat kharismamu menguar. Aku bertaruh, tak ada wanita yang tak memuji dirimu, termasuk aku.

Aku masih mengoceh panjang lebar sebagai pengiring perjalanan pulang kita saat kau bertanya. Tanya yang membuat hati ini bingung.

"Bisakah kau mencintaiku—sebagai _lelaki_, menghapus sejenak _image _sahabat kecil yang melekat padaku, Hinamori?".

Kau tahu? Kata 'iya' seolah ingin meloncat keluar dari bibir mungilku saat kau mengatakannya. Tapi aku ragu, Hitsugaya-kun. Sungguh. Aku juga _mencintaimu—_sebagai _lelaki_, namun apakah aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagimu?

Aku hanya _gadis biasa_, Hitsugaya-kun. Tak pantas denganmu yang _luar biasa_. Lagipula, saat kudengar takdirmu dari bibir Tousan-mu, mustahil bagiku untuk mengubah _status_ yang terbentang di antara kita.

Maaf, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu.

Karena aku juga harus memikirkan .. ke mana akan kujawab tanyamu, Shiro-chan-ku?

.

.

.

_Ke mana__kah tatap cokelat tua-mu?_

Apa kau masih mengingatnya—tiga minggu lalu saat aku mengatakannya padamu, Hinamori?

Apa jawaban yang kau berikan padaku, Hinamori?

'Tidak'-kah?

Matamu yang memberitahuku, Hinamori. Mata itu tak mau lagi menyapa mataku.

Cokelat tua-mu tak mau lagi beradu dengan _turquoise-_ku, Hinamori.

Saat kau berjalan di koridor bersama Kuchiki, tak sedikitpun kau mau melihatku. Padahal jarak antara kita begitu dekat, Hinamori.

Saat kau tak sengaja terjatuh di depanku, tak sedikitpun wajahmu menatapku.

Sebegitu bencinya-kah kau padaku?

Jika memang begitu, biarkan _turquoise -ku _melakukan hal yang sama. Agar kau tak tertekan.

Kau tahu, Hinamori? Aku masih menunggumu, memberikan aku satu dari dua kata itu.

.

.

.

_Ke mana__kah tatap turquoise-mu?_

Aku bingung, Hitsugaya-kun. Sungguh. Apakah aku harus berkata 'iya'? Atau 'tidak'? Tetapi, mana pun yang kupilih, tak kan bisa merubah _status _ini.

Kau tahu mengapa?

Kau akan tahu pada saatnya ..

Maaf, sekali lagi. Maaf. Aku harus mengubah perasaanmu padaku.

Aku harus mengacuhkan _turquoise_-mu. Harus.

Tenang, Hitsugaya-kun. Tak hanya kau yang tersiksa, aku pun juga. Sering aku merindukannya—iris _turquoise_-mu yang menyejukkan itu. Bagiku, dunia ini tak seteduh saat aku menatapnya.

Sering aku bertanya, _'Ke mana perginya iris turquoise itu? Apakah ia telah meninggalkanku? Apakah ia telah membenciku? Aku benar-benar merindukannya ..'_

Bodohnya aku—aku memang bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku yang membuatnya pergi, tapi mengapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu?

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa di tengah tangisku ini.

.

.

.

_Ke mana__ perginya genggam hangat itu?_

Hari ini masih sesuram hari kemarin.

Hari ini masih sedingin hari kemarin.

Hari ini masih sesepi hari kemarin.

Tanpa adanya kau di sini, Hinamori.

Tahukah kau, siapa yang bisa mencerahkannya?

Tahukah kau, siapa yang bisa menghangatkannya?

Tahukah kau, siapa yang bisa meramaikannya?

Genggamanmu, Hinamori. Genggaman lembut nan hangat dari tangan-tangan mungilmu. Genggaman yang mencerahkan hatiku, genggaman yang menghangatkan tubuhku, genggaman yang meramaikan gerak langkahku—karena kau juga akan melangkah bersamaku saat kau menggenggam tanganku.

Tapi, ke manakah ia saat ini?

.

.

Hati ini masih gelisah.

Hati ini masih tertekan.

Hati ini masih menangis.

Tanpa adanya kau di sisiku, Hitsugaya-kun.

Tahukah kau, siapa yang bisa menentramkannya?

Tahukah kau, siapa yang bisa membebaskannya?

Tahukah kau, siapa yang bisa menghentikan tangisnya?

Genggamanmu, Hitsugaya-kun. Genggamanmu. Genggaman yang menentramkan hati, membawaku ke dalam buaian mimpi, serta membawa senyum kecil terpampang di wajahku.

Tapi ke manakah ia?

Bodoh—lagi-lagi aku bodoh. Aku yang membuatnya pergi, kan?

Lagi-lagi aku ingin tertawa dalam tangisku.

.

.

.

_Ke mana__ perginya kenangan kita?_

Sudah berbulan-bulan, Hinamori. Berbulan-bulan sejak aku mengatakannya padamu. Sudahkah kau jawab tanyaku? Atau kau telah menghapus ingatanmu tentangku—tentang semua kenangan kita bersama?

Besok, kuharap besok kau mengatakannya. Karena besok adalah hari di mana kita berpisah. Bukan—bukan karena kelulusan, wisuda, dan tetek-bengek semacamnya, Hinamori. Tapi karena besok .. pertunanganku ..

Dengan Kurosaki Karin, sepupumu.

Apa karena itu kau mengabaikanku?

Apa karena kau telah mengetahuinya?

Aku masih menunggu, Hinamori ..

Meskipun ku tahu apa jawabmu ..

Meskipun ku kan menjadi miliknya ..

.

.

.

_Ke mana__ aku harus melangkah?_

Aku wanita. Makhluk Tuhan yang mudah tersentuh. Mungkin karena itulah bulir bening kembali mengalir di pipiku.

Aku sudah mencapai batasku, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kemana aku harus melangkah? Apakah harus kujawab 'iya', atau 'tidak'?

Aku tak tahan, Hitsugaya-kun. Hatiku sudah terluka terlalu dalam. Kesempatanku sudah habis, hari ini kau akan menjadi milik Kurosaki Karin, sepupuku. Sekarang, apa kau tahu maksud semua yang kulakukan padamu?

Aku tak ingin melukainya.

Keputusanku telah bulat. Kuambil secarik kertas beserta pena yang kau berikan padaku, untaian kata kutulis untukmu.

Ku ambil pisau yang tergeletak di mejaku. Perlahan kusayat pergelangan tangan kiriku. Bukan, bukan sakit yang kurasakan. Hampa—itu lebih tepat. Semua rasa sakit dan tertekan telah tertanam di sini, Hitsugaya-kun. Di hati kecil ini, tak ada sedikit pun yang tertinggal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hitsugaya-kun," apa kau bisa mendengarnya, Hitsugaya-kun?

Biarlah, biar kita tak bisa bersama _di sini_, aku berjanji kita kan bersama _di sana .._

Tenanglah, kini biar aku yang _menunggumu, _menggantikan dirimu yang setia _menungguku .._

Selamat tinggal .. bukan. _Sampai jumpa, _maksudku.

.

.

.

_Inikah jawabmu?_

Aku menunggumu, Hinamori. Masih menunggumu. Walaupun sedetik kemudian cincin ini akan tersemat di jari kami berdua.

Namun rasa itu datang tiba-tiba, memori akan dirimu yang diputar cepat di otakku.

"Hinamori!"

"Bisakah aku menemuinya sekali saja, Tou-san?"

Aku segera berlari ke luar gedung. Hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Hinamori?

Aku terpaku.

Seseorang, cubit pipiku!

Aku tak ingin berada dalam mimpi ini!

"Hinamori .."

Kuraih tubuhmu, mendekapmu erat. Aku menangis, Hinamori. Aku menangis untukmu!

_Aku mencintaimu, __namun aku tak bisa mencintaimu_

_Mungkin inilah akhir dari jawabku_

_Mungkin inilah akhir dari penantianmu_

_Aku tak sanggup lagi_

_Kini, biarkan aku yang menantimu di sana_

_Menggantikan tugasmu atas penantian panjang dariku_

_Aku menunggumu, sampai jumpa_

.

Inikah akhir penantianku, Hinamori?

Inikah jawabmu, Hinamori?

Jikalau memang begitu, tunggu aku ..

Meskipun aku kan menjadi miliknya

Jangan lupa, Hinamori ..

Dan, sampai jumpa ..

.

.

.

_Ke mana__ pun tatap itu bersembunyi, aku kan terus menghitungnya sampai selesai .._

_Ke mana__ pun genggaman itu lenyap, tak kan kuganti dengan yang lain .._

_Ke mana__ pun kenangan itu terselip, aku kan selalu mengingatnya .._

_Ke mana__ pun kau pergi, aku kan slalu menunggu .._

_Karena ke mana pun takdir memisahkan kita, kita kan saling menanti .._

_._

_._

_._

**Heyaa~!**

**Gimana HitsuHina kedua saya?**

**Alay-kah? Menurut saya sih, iya =="**

**Oh iya, maaf buat Bet-A Love Story yang lama update-nya, lagi kehabisan ide nih.**

**Maka dari itu, saya tebus dengan publish fic ini. Dan, buat warna mata kedua belah pihak (alah!), itu saya contek dari wikia. Jadi mohon maaf kalo salah, ya. So, mind to review? Kalo bisa sih sekalian review fic saya yg Bet-A Love Story, haha XD**

**-sacha-vega2529-**


End file.
